numenerfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I Orthank
Rok 1490 Początek I Orthanku ~ Piekielnej Wojny (Z pamiętnika Cindivo Dragonblood) (Notatki Cesarskiego Skryby) (Z pamiętnika Cindivo Dragonblood) (Królewski Uzdrowiciel w notatkach) (Z pamiętnika Cindivo Dragonblood) (Połowa roku 1491~) (Lato, Rok 1492~) (Kilka dni po „Pułapce”) (Bitwa o Twierdzę Dunedein, Rok 1494) (Notatki Uzdrowiciela Rodu Las’Horn) (Z pamiętnika Cindivo Dragonblood, Rok 1495) (Bitwa o Twierdzę Upadłych, Rok 1496) (~Dzień pierwszy) (Ten sam dzień, godzinny wieczorne, około 22:30) '''' (Około tygodnia po Bitwie nad Ezar’Mirem, notatki Cesarzowej Elizabeth II) (Fragment Listu Cesarzowej Elizabeth II Lirio do Generała Ennath’a Pathfinder’a) (Notatki Cesarskiego Skryby) (Przebieg I Orthanku od roku 1496 do 1504, pióra Tonrila Saila (z elf. „Mądrego”)) • Rok 1496 – Bitwa o Helade Pod dowództwem Generała Pathfinder’a cesarska armia przezwyciężyła nadciągające z wschodu bataliony demonicznej armii, jednak mimo chwalebnego zwycięstwa straty były na tyle ujmujące, iż zadecydowano o przeniesieniu głównego batalionu do Twierdzy Crow’s Point, gdzie obecnie znajdowała się Naczelna Rada. • Rok 1496 – Bitwa o Góry Sangwa Dzięki wsparciu Templariuszy Gen. Chetine odniósł druzgoczące zwycięstwo nad siłami wroga. Po trwającej dwa dni i dwie noce potyczce, armia demonów licząca około 20 000 żołnierzy została rozbita, przez Cesarską Armię mającą zaledwie 15 000 ludzi do dyspozycji. Dzięki temu zwycięstwu droga na Helade została zablokowana, a Cesarstwo mogło rozpocząć kontrofensywę. • Rok 1497 – Bitwa Tarii (z elf. „Królowej”) Elizabeth II Lirio postanowiła osobiście pomóc Pathfinder’owi w kontrofensywie. Miejscem starcia była przełęcz niedaleko rzeki Vokun (ze smoczego „Cień”). Dzięki sprawnej komunikacji telepatycznej, rozkazy Cesarzowej bardzo szybko dochodziły do wszystkich żołnierzy. Mimo początkowej niechęci Naczelnej Rady, Elizabeth udało się przekonać niedowiarków co do predyspozycji Gildii Magów, której niewielkiej pomocy niewątpliwie zawdzięcza zwycięstwo tego dnia. • Rok 1498 – Rzeź w Crow’s Point Zimą, pod osłoną nocy, kiedy to zadecydowano o przerwaniu działań wojennych do 1499 roku, z powodu podupadłego na zdrowiu Naczelnego Generała, nastąpił zmasowany atak na siedzibę dowództwa. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że Demoniczna Armia będzie zdolna do walki podczas tak niekorzystnych warunków pogodowych. Z nieba sypały się ogromne ilości śniegu, a mimo to jak się zdawało, podatne na mróz poczwary dobijały się taranem do bramy, prowadząc zarazem ostrzał katapultami. Ich działania było wyjątkowo dobrze skoordynowane, już po kilku godzinach nieprzygotowane wojska stacjonujące w twierdzy zostały zdziesiątkowane. Przed świtem brama upadła a potok ostrzy i toporów wlał się w progi warowni w mgnieniu oka. Mimo porażki, Gen. Zin (Ze smocz. „honor”) dzielnie bronił główną salę przed naporem sił nieprzyjaciela. Najbardziej wyrazistym momentem bitwy był pojedynek pomiędzy Zinem a demonem noszącym potężną, rdzawego koloru, płytową zbroje wykonaną z demonicznego żelaza. Nosił on dwa dwuręczne miecze, a z pleców wyłaniała się ruda peleryna. Walka nie trwała zbyt długo, gdyż już po kilku chwilach schodami potoczyła się głowa generała, a z jego karku popłynęła fala szkarłatnej krwi. Dzięki jego poświęceniu, członkowie Naczelnej Rady, a przynajmniej spora ich część zdołała uciec ukrytym przejściem do Gór Szkarłatnych, skąd przesłano wiadomość do Pathfinder’a z ostrzeżeniem o zbliżającym się do Helade niebezpieczeństwie. • Ostatni tydzień, Rok 1498 – Bitwa w Ruinach Rainville Ostrzeżony przed atakiem na Helade, Naczelny Generał Pathfinder udaje się z głównym batalionem do pierwszej ofiary Orthanku, miasta Rainville. Tak jak się spodziewał, niegasnący ogień za drewnianymi palisadami umieszczonymi w wyrwach w murze, świadczył o obecności demonicznych sił. Gdyby nie list od Naczelnej Rady fortyfikacje niewątpliwie zostałyby ukończone do końca zimy, a co za tym idzie, droga na południe zamknięta dla Cesarskich oddziałów. Tym razem to piekielne kreatury nie spodziewały się ataku. Pomimo strat w ludziach, zgliszcza miasta zostały zabezpieczone a armia wyruszyła dalej, w kierunku Gór Sangwa, by ominąć Twierdzę Upadłych w drodze do Helade. • Lato, Rok 1499 – Feyn (ze smocz. „zguba”) Helade Generał Pathfinder z początkiem roku wkroczył ze swymi siłami do miasta, rozpoczynając intensywne zbrojenie. Śniegi przykrywające znaczną część południa topniały, a w sercach mieszkańców narastał niepokój. Mimo żywiołowego wsparcia i charyzmatycznych przemów Generała, większość nie wierzyła w kolejne zwycięstwo nad demonicznymi siłami. O losach południa miała zaważyć ta jedna bitwa, zwycięzca zgarnia wszystko, a pokonany zostaje z niczym. Wreszcie, w połowie lata nadszedł czas. Potężne dudnienie dochodziło ze wschodu. Po godzinie szereg rozciągający się na ogromnym obszarze wyłonił się na horyzoncie. Generał Pathfinder szybko wbiegł na bramę miasta, by osobiście ujrzeć liczebność wroga. Jego błękitna peleryna powiewała na delikatnym, ciepławym wietrze wraz z siwymi już włosami. A twarz pokrytą licznymi bliznami, z których ta przechodząca przez lewe oko rzucała się najbardziej w oczy, zalał zimny pot. Rozbrzmiał głośny okrzyk „Do Broni!”. Po tych słowach zwrócił się w kierunku zebranych na placu przed bramą rycerzy : Mowa Pathfinder’a zasiała ziarnko nadziei w sercach oddziałów. Wiwaty ku jego czci i Cesarstwa brzmiały gromko w całym mieście, kiedy z dumą wymierzył miecz prosto w środek niezliczonych jednostek wroga. Kilka oddechów później grad płonących pocisków zasypał miasto. Większość została odparta dzięki pomocy zaklęć, jednak kilka uderzyło w mury świadcząc bezwarunkowo o tym, że długo nie wytrzymają. Odzew był natychmiastowy, deszcz strzał i ciskanych zaklęć przywitał pomioty na polach przed bramą. Tak toczyła się pierwsza faza bitwy, trwała około godzinę, siejąc spustoszenie w oddziałach demonów. Uśmiechy zagościły na twarzach obrońców kiedy to kolejno w gromkich wybuchach upadały jedna po drugiej, katapulty agresora. Wtedy jedynak na tyłach zaczęły wznosić się drabiny, balisty, wieże oblężnicze. Ogromne, jakby przygotowane na coś o wiele większego niż tylko Helade. Może nawet na sam Kapitol. Gdyby tego było mało wprost na bramę zmierzał ogromny taran, Ao Dova (ze smocz. „Gniew Smoka”), którego widok przeraził dowódcę na tyle, by natychmiast skierował na niego cały potencjał obronny. Mimo kondensacji siły na gigantycznej machinie, brnęła przed siebie bez żadnej szkody, torując drogę do fortyfikacji grodu całej reszcie armii. Zatrwożony Pathfinder wydał rozkaz ataku na „drabiniarzy”, by zapobiec wdarcia się na mury. Jednak mimo początkowych sukcesów wszystko miało odwrócić się w jednej chwili. Konstrukt stanął u bramy, napełniając serca obrońców niebywałym lękiem. Czas jakby stanął w miejscu, demony przerwały natarcie a Generał nakazał przekierowanie głównych sił z murów do placu przed wejściem do grodu. Główna część taranu nachylała się coraz bardziej, a cisza która zapanowała pośród hurmy bitwy, była na tyle przytłaczająca, że usłyszeć można było bicie własnego serca. Nagle, nastąpiło uderzenie. Żelazna brama, wygięła się niczym elastyczny drut w kierunku naporu, zmuszając obrońców do wycofania się. Spojrzenia rycerzy były bez życia, wpatrywali się w bramę modląc się cicho o to by wytrzymała. Niepewność narastała z każdym uderzeniem. Kiedy za czwartym nie niósł się żaden zwiastun kolejnego, niektórzy zaczęli myśleć iż to już koniec. Lecz Pathfinder nie dał się zmylić. Demony musiały być pewne, że brama upadnie w innym wypadku prowadziłyby dalszą ofensywę zamiast czekać bezczynnie poza zasięgiem strzał. Natychmiast nakazał umocnić wrota dodatkowymi palami i żelaznymi prętami, mimo sugestii by skierować większą ilość żołnierzy z powrotem na kamienne palisady. Magowie umacniali fortyfikacje wszystkimi czarami jakich użycie miało sens. Pozostało jedynie czekać. Niepokój nasilał się z każdą sekundą, aż po chwili zza stalowego grodzia wydobył się pisk niczym skowyt umierającego smoka, a brama zaczęła przyjmować kolor topiącego się metalu. Chwila wystarczyła by solidne dotąd wrota, wylały się pod nogi obrońcom, niczym rtęć, zsuwając się z drogi niszczycielskiemu promieniowi, zamieniającemu wszystkich w polu rażenia w lejącą się maź. Jeden z wojowników w ostatniej chwili odtrącił Generała, aby uchronić go przed śmiercią, poświęcając własne życie. Mimo wrzasków i ogromnego cierpienia druhów, nie poddał się, nakazał ustawić się w szeregu kiedy tylko druzgocząca broń przestała zionąć. Uderzał kolejno w tarcze rycerzy dodając im otuchy pokrzepiającymi słowami. Stanął na czele armii i wyczekiwał ataku. Kiedy tylko ciesz powróciła do swego naturalnego stanu w bramie stanął demon w rdzawej zbroi. W tłumie rozbrzmiał okrzyk „Łucznicy!”, a plugawy rycerz jedynie zaśmiał się nie wyciągając broni, a zza jego pleców tuż przed gradem strzał, wybiegła horda uzbrojonych po zęby piekielnych piechurów, padając kolejno od wystrzelonej salwy. Jednak zwłoki mnożyły się a oddziałów stale przybywało. Nieuniknionym było, że dotrą do palisady tarcz i włóczni, rozpoczynając właściwy etap walki. Obrona trzymała się dzielnie, rozlewając na placu hektolitry przeklętej krwi. Mimo to, wolnym krokiem, uchylając się przed każdą strzałą, zbliżał się On. Niczym wcielenie śmierci, rozpostarł miecze jakoby skrzydła zwiastuna zguby i przebijając tarcze, przedarł się przez pierwszą linię obrony, zatrzymując się na mieczu Pathfinder’a. Ponownie śmiech zabrzmiał w samym sercu toczącej się bitwy. Potężnym zamachem zepchnął Generała do dalszej części placu, w nieco mniej ograniczony walkami teren. Siwowłosy dzierżąc w jednej dłoni długi, mistrzowski miecz a w drugiej tarcze, przybrał pozycję bojową, gotów odbierać ciosy. Demoniczny wojownik delikatnym ruchem ręki, zrzucił resztki krwi ze swego ostrza i rzucając przeciwnikowi pogardliwe spojrzenie, zaszarżował, wyskakując tuż przed nim w powietrze i uderzając oboma mieczami od boku w jego tarczę. Napór był tak duży, że generał ledwo utrzymując się na nogach, padł na ziemię, kontrując zarazem wymierzony cios. Po czym szybko podniósł się, nie dając szansy na kontratak. Wymiana ciosów trwała kilka chwil, lecz doświadczenie człowieka niczym było wobec druzgoczącej przewagi siłowej demona. Nie zdążył złapać oddechu, kiedy kolejny cios w brzuch powalił go na kolana, a z jego ust zaczęła cieknąć gorzka krew wraz z plwocinami. Kłaniał się, niczym uległy kundel dusząc się własną krwią aż do momentu, gdy dwa ostre jak brzytwa miecze przebiły jego tułów i wzniosły ciało ponad wszystkich walczących. Oczy wielu mający jeszcze chociażby resztki nadziei momentalnie przygasły, wraz z płomieniem ich motywacji. Zwłoki Pathfinder’a poszybowały w stronę katedry, wpadając z hukiem przez gigantyczny, wyzłacany witraż z wizerunkiem Perola koronującego Cesarza do jej wnętrza. Od tej chwili obrońcy padali jak muchy w obliczy nadciągającej zagłady, zmiatającej wszystko na swej drodze. • Rok 1500 – Upadek Południa Po upadku Helade i śmierci Naczelnego Generała, Demoniczna Armia ogarnęła całe Południe niczym fala tsunami zalewająca przybrzeżne prowincje. Nic nie stanęło im na przeszkodzie. Gildia Magów uznała, że obrona w tamtych rejonach nie ma sensu i należy przygotować stolicę na wypadek ataku, dlatego rozbite i odosobnione cesarskie wojska nie miały szans w starciu z tak wielką siłą. Miasta upadały, a wpływy demonów sięgały od Lasu Vanya (z elf. „piękny”) aż po Półwysep Ruhta (z elf. „przerażać”). Jednak coś się zmieniło, po druzgoczącym zwycięstwie w Grodzie Helade, taktyka demonów przeobraziła się z destrukcji w okupację i odtąd przejęte tereny miały za swego władcę uznawać jedynie Lorda Dowódcę Sharyna. • Lato, Rok 1501 – Śmierć Cesarzowej Elizabeth II Lirio, ostatniej następczyni tronu z rodu Lirio. • Jesień, Rok 1502 – Koronacja Valiry Dragonblood na Cesarzową Numeneru. Valira Dragonblood, pierwsza tego imienia, po powrocie z Wysp Lohurien nie chciała objąć urzędu przed upłynięciem żałoby po zmarłej Cesarzowej. Naczelna Rada była pełna podziwu kiedy sprzeciwiła się ich nakazowi, a zarazem podirytowana. Jednak ze względów na pamięć Elizabeth II, zezwolili aby przesunąć jej koronację na jesień tego samego roku. To też wraz z zimnym, jesiennym wiatrem, Valira zasiadła na tronie, nakazując by do Kapitolu przybyły również jej dzieci : Marvi ~ 7 letnia, młoda dziewczyna o szkarłatnych jak matka włosach, oraz Hasmir ~ 6 letni, przystojny chłopak o szlachetnych rysach twarzy i płomiennych oczach, Książe Zachodniego Cesarstwa. • Rok 1503 – Bitwa przed Amon’Sair Dżungla Amon’Sair, najbardziej zdradzieckie i przerażające tereny w centralnej części Zachodniego Cesarstwa. Zapuszczanie się do środka bez przewodnika i odpowiedniego wyposażenia zazwyczaj kończy się śmiercią, gdyż Klan Jaszczuroludzi przywłaszczył sobie te tereny jako Święty Gaj, ku czci Bogini Semelini. To właśnie przed nim rozegrać miała się kolejna bitwa. Niedaleko Bagna Sile (z elf. „rzeka”) gromadziły się wojska Cesarstwa pod dowództwem Arcymaga Umwena Draal’a. Tym razem oddziały były świetnie przygotowane i wyszkolone do walki przeciwko nadciągającemu wrogowi. Priorytetowym zadaniem tego starcia było nie zwycięstwo samo w sobie, lecz zepchnięcie Głównej Demonicznej Armii z powrotem do Rainville, aby uchronić Kapitol przed niebezpieczeństwem. Wieści o nadciągającej armii jak zwykle były prawdziwe, jednak już na pierwszy rzut oka była mniejsza i gorzej wyposażona. Nikt wtedy nie spodziewał się, że Główne Wojska ominęły przesmyk pomiędzy bagnem i lasem, kierując się wprost na Wielką Gildię Magów, Wieżę Syleth. Gwardia Cesarska mając za przywódcę Arcymaga bez większej trudności rozgromiła batalion piechurów, świętując przez następne dni swe zwycięstwo. Mimo to, Umwen pozostał niespokojny. • Wiosna, Rok 1503 – Bitwa o Wieżę Syleth, Graan Toor (ze smocz. „Pogrom Piekła”) Wieża Syleth, pierwsza wzniesiona Wielka Gildia Magów poza granicami miast, siedziba Ondo (z elf. „Kamień”). W jej wnętrzu znajdował się jeden z pożądanych przez wszelakiej maści magów skarb, Kamień Światów, zwany również Rubinowym Sercem. Wedle legend jego posiadacz jest określany mianem Staadnau (ze smocz. „Nieograniczony”), co zazwyczaj tłumaczone jest jako „Nieśmiertelny”, „Wszechwiedzący”. Kiedy to złowroga aura dotarła do jednego z Magów Wewnętrznego Kręgu, był zszokowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyczuwał tak potężnego promieniowania energii negatywnej. Ledwo łapał oddech, prędko wstał zza biurka i staczając się niemal ze schodów, ogłosił alarm. Większość magów, z Arcymagiem na czele udała się na wojnę. Nikt nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że ktokolwiek może wykazać się większym sprytem od nich samych, a co dopiero plugawe demony. Lecz wróg stał u bram, a wszyscy we wnętrzu Wieży zdawali sobie sprawę ze swojej przegranej pozycji. Mimo to postanowiono walczyć. Śmierć miała nadejść wraz z wdarciem się nieprzyjaciela do wnętrza, mimo swojego potencjału obronnego, Gildia była bezbronna bez co najmniej trzech członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu w jej wnętrzu. Aktywacja Glifu Strażniczego nie powiodła się, skazując tym samym wszystkich obecnych na śmierć. Lord Dowódca osobiście zmiótł jedynego Maga Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Filwena i na jego oczach położył swe szpony na Kamieniu Światów, zagarniając całą potęgę dla siebie. Odtąd Wieża Syleth, stała się siedzibą Lorda Dowódcy, aby wszyscy magowie pojęli, jak wielką zarozumiałością i głupotą się wykazali. • Wiosna, Rok 1503 – Pakt Paal (ze smocz. „Wróg”), Koniec I Orthanku. Po przejęciu Wieży Syleth, Arcymag ustąpił ze stanowiska i dwa dni później popełnił samobójstwo. Zdruzgotana Cesarzowa Valira, przymuszona przez Naczelną Radę wyrusza do Wieży Syleth, zaproszona przez Lorda Dowódcę w celu omówienia warunków „Pokoju”. Po przyjeździe, zostaje zaprowadzona przed obliczę samego Sharyna i podpisuje krwią Pakt Wrogów.